Angels Among Us
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: Reba relizes Angels are among us. Pleez R and R!
1. Chapter 1

Reba Hart sat in traffic drumming her fingers on the steering wheel sitting in traffic. Reba flipped the radio on and a news bulliten about a carbomber being lose. 

The song Angels among us by Alabama began to play and Reba shut off the radio. A bang on the passenger side window made Reba want to faint. A blonde hair green eyed girl mouthed "Can I have a ride?" Reba rolled down the window and she asked "Where you headed?" The girl answered "Anywhere." The traffic began to move and Reba and the girl began to talk.

"What is your name?" Reba asked. "Angel." the girl answered. "Oh." Reba answered. "You've got the same name as that country singer that just died." Reba said. "Boy, that makes my day even better." Angel answered back. The two continued to talk until Angel suddenly yelled "Stop!" "Get out of the car quick!"

Reba didn't understand the girl's outburst but she slammed on the brakes and jumped out onto the paved road. "Run!!" Angel's voice was muffeled, but Reba ran and when she turned around a big BANG! and a flash of light the car exploded. "Oh my Gosh!" Reba screamed as she ran to her now enflamed car.

A white sheet of paper fluttered from the sky and this is what it read "Mrs. Hart you have just helped a stranger earn her wings." "I have been authorized to give you your one wish." "Thank you." Reba read the note over and over and she began to wonder if think about her one wish."I think I know what that wish is." Reba said as she ran down the street.

_I was walking home from school on a cold winter day _

_Took a shortcut through the woods, and I lost my way _

_It was getting late, and I was scared and alone _

_But then a kind old man took my hand and led me home _

_Mama couldn't see him, oh but he was standing there And I knew in my heart, he was the answer to my prayers_

_Oh I believe there are angels among us _

_Sent down to us from somewhere up above _

_They come to you and me in our darkest hours _

_To show us how to live, to teach us how to give _

_To guide us with the light of love_

_When life held troubled times, and had me down on my knees _

_There's always been someone to come along and comfort me A kind word from a stranger, to lend a helping hand _

_A phone call from a friend, just to say I understand And ain't it kind of funny at the dark end of the road _

_That someone lights the way with just a single ray of hope_

_Oh I believe there are angels among us _

_Sent down to us from somewhere up above They come to you and me in our darkest hours _

_To show us how to live, to teach us how to give _

_To guide us with the light of love_

_They wear so many faces, show up in the strangest places _

_To grace us with their mercy, in our time of need_

_Oh I believe there are angels among us _

_Sent down to us from somewhere up above _

_They come to you and me in our darkest hours_

_ To show us how to live, to teach us how to give _

_To guide us with the light of love_

_To guide us with a light of love_

* * *

How many of you want to know the surprise? 


	2. Holes In The Floor Of Heaven

As Reba jogged back to her house she stopped. Something told her to look over her shoulder. Then through the smoke a small figure appeared. "Angel?" Reba questioned out loud.

As the figure walked to ward her she said "Yes." "Mrs. Hart, you have been given a very special sight." "God sent me to save you so that you can carry on the neverending love legacy you share with countless others." Reba was becoming emotional as the young girl spoke.

"Reba you have done countles good deeds, take this for example." Angel turned around and wiped smoke and formed an image of little girl helping an elderly woman up.

"Come on Gwandma." The little girl said. "Thank you Reba Nell." The lady said as she hugged the 3 year old Reba.

Then in a flash an 18 year old came into view. "Brock look out!" The redhead girl shouved the blonde haired boy out of the way of a car. "Reba thank god you saved my life." Brock looked around and saw Reba on her side. "You ok?" he asked. "Yea, I'm all right." she replied back.

Then another memory appeared. "Can I have a ride?" Yes, where ya headed?" "Anywhere." Angel then moved the smoke away. By then Reba was crying. "You have made such a difference in everyone's lives."

"Mrs. Hart I know your wish and you really..." "Darlin, I'm not Mrs Hart anymore." Reba said stopping her. "I wouldn't say that." Angel said and she disappeared. 


End file.
